Objectif: s'entrainer!
by Shikappeps
Summary: Les ninjas de Konoha, Naruto et Co, se retrouvent au Stadium pour s'entraîner en vue d'un championnat du monde... Nouveau chap (enfin) en ligne...
1. Un championnat du monde!

**Objectif : s'entraîner !**

**Prologue :** Il y a déjà 6 mois que l'examen ''moyenne classe'' s'est terminé et seul Shikamaru est devenu classe moyenne, le Hokage ne pouvant pas faire monter tous les élèves de Konoha en grade. La veille de notre histoire tout les Kage, dont le nouveau Kazekage, se réunissent et décident d'organiser un championnat du monde....

**Chapitre I : Un championnat du monde !!!**

Le Hokage avait convoqué tous les senseïs pour leur annoncé une grande nouvelle :

« Très bien. Vous êtes tous là ?

Euh...il manque Kakashi...déclara Kurenai d'une voix lasse.

Toujours en retard celui-là ! Bon, ce n'est pas grave, nous allons commencer sans lui... Si je vous ai tous réunis ici, c'est pour vous dire qu'hier, mes collègues Kage et moi, avons décidé de la date du prochain championnat du monde...

Un championnat du monde ???s'exclama Gaï, mais maître est-ce bien prudent avec toute cette histoire à l'examen de moyenne classe....

Je sais ....mais le temps est venu d'affronter nos peurs Gaï !dit le Hokage dans un sourire. Bien, comme je disais, il se déroulera dans exactement 6 mois et 3 jours dans notre Pays ! Je ne sais pas encore où exactement mais au moins nous resterons sur nos terres. A présent, allez annoncer cela à vos chers élèves afin qu'ils s'entraînent dur pendant les 6 prochains mois... Au revoir ! »

Kakashi qui était arrivé en cours de route redemanda quelques précisions à ses amis, puis après avoir parler de l'entraînement qu'ils allaient infliger à leurs élèves, ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés pour les informer de cette nouvelle...

« Un championnat du monde ??? Ouéééééé je vais tous les éclater !!! Et une fois déclaré champion du monde je deviendrai le maître Hokage le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé !!! cria Naruto comme à son habitude. Il entreprit une danse mais Sakura le frappa à la tête :

Naruto, calme-toi !!! Maître, quelle sont les règles de ce championnat ?

Ce sont les mêmes qu'à l'examen pour les combats, sinon il y aura des phases éliminatoires avant de commencer le championnat en lui-même...

_Ca risque d'être intéressant_, pensa Sasuke, _si tous les plus forts viennent là-bas_... »

Sasuke pensait bien sûr à toutes les personnes comme Haku, si jeunes et pourtant si fortes. Sakura aussi avait l'esprit dans le vague « _Il faut que je m'entraîne si je veux montrer à Sasuke que je peux être très forte..._ » et Naruto, nous savons tous exactement ce à quoi il pensait, d'ailleurs il avait repris sa danse....

Tous les élèves accueillirent cette nouvelle avec grand bonheur car depuis l'examen de classe moyenne, tout était calme... trop calme ! Leurs missions, qui était censées être de niveau B, n'étaient que des petits services, elles étaient pires que celles qui faisaient avant d'être classe moyenne ! L'horreur...

Le lendemain, les élèves, Naruto et compagnie, se réunirent aux portes du village. Ce fut Kakashi qui prit la parole :

« Bien, je vous rappelle que le championnat se déroule dans 6 mois et 3 jours exactement...Vous avez donc 6 mois pour vous entraîner avant ce fameux championnat...hé hé...nous avons décider vous laisser seuls 3 mois puis de vous faire passer, les 3 mois suivants, différentes épreuves. Nous avons déjà réfléchi à ces épreuves et croyez-moi, il vaut mieux que vous vous entraîniez à fond ! hé hé ...

- Pour ce qui est des 3 premiers mois, reprit Asuna, vous pouvez soit vous entraînez seuls dans votre coin, ou dans votre clan, soit nous suivre jusqu'au Stadium...

Le stadium, qu'est-ce que c'est ??? demanda le groupe en chœur

C'est un chalet qui se trouve à une centaine de kilomètres du village où vous pourrez vous entraînez dans des salles spéciales...

Coooooooooool !!!!!!!!!!!!

Bon, pour ceux qui veulent s'entraîner au Stadium, rendez-vous ici demain à l'aube... Kakashi vous y mènera »

C'est sur ces dernières paroles de Gaï que les senseïs laissèrent leurs élèves pour rejoindre le Hokage.


	2. L'arrivée au Stadium

Chapitre II : Le ''Stadium''

Le lendemain à l'aube, tous les élèves se retrouvent aux portes du village, et en attendant Kakashi ( pourquoi il est en retard ? oui mais juste de deux heures ! ;) ) ils commencent à parler : « Alors comme ça tout le monde vient ? demanda Shikamaru

Non, je ne viens pas moi, commença Shino sous les regards surpris de tous les autres, je suis venu vous prévenir que je vais rejoindre mon clan pendant ces 3 moi...je reviendrai pour les épreuves.

Ah ok...tu es le seul à ne pas rester ?.... »

Naruto repensa alors à la conversation qu'il a eut avec Kakashi la veille : « Ecoute Naruto, je crois que c'est mieux que tu t'entraînes avec Jiraya, tu t 'es beaucoup amélioré avec lui...

avec le gros pervers ?

héhé, ouaip !... tu es d'accord pour passer deux mois avec afin de mieux contrôler Kyûbi ?

mmm...oué, ca m'va ! mé je préfère rester un mous avec les autres avant pour voir à quoi ressemble le ''Stadium''

très bien...je vais en parler à Gaï »

Kakashi était alors parti voir Gaï pour lui dire que Naruto passerait un mois avec les autres, puis deux mois avec Jiraya.

« Moi, je viens avec vous mais je ne resterais qu'un mois, ensuite je partirais avec Jiraya... déclara Naruto

-Et moi c'est pareil, sauf que je partirais avec Gaï... rajouta Lee »

Les ados étaient sous le choc, ainsi donc Lee et Naruto ne resteraient qu'un seul et unique mois avec eux... Hinata était toute rouge _« Naruto...un seul mois ? je te promet que quand tu reviendras à la fin du 3eme mois, je t'épaterais...il faut absolument que je m'améliores pendant que tu ne seras pas là... »_

Après ces révélations et une demie-heure d'attente dans le silence Kakashi arriva (enfin !)...tous les ados – excepté Shino- suivirent le senseï qui les menait vers le ''Stadium''. Le voyage dura une heure et demie, puis le fameux chalet se dessina dans la brume, il était sur deux étages avec de grandes baies vitrées à travers lesquelles on percevait (en regardant bien, car les vitre étaient toutes sales) des salles d'entraînement. Le senseï les salua alors, prétextant qu'il devait vite partir, puis , avant de disparaître, leur lança : « au fait, vous devrez peut-être passer un petit coup de balai, ça fait longtemps que personne n'est venu ici... allez a les gosses ! »

Les « gosses » poussèrent doucement la porte d'entrée puis allumèrent la lumière...un grand silence se fit alors, puis Ino explosa « Un PETIT COUP DE BALAI, IL SE FOUT DE NOUS CE GROS .... » Sakura l'empêcha de finir la phrase, en lui plaquant sa main sur la bouche en pensant qu'il y avait sûrement des lecteurs un peu jeunes... Ino, se calma mais décida quand même de faire, dès maintenant, le grand ménage dans « cette fichue baraque » comme elle le dit si bien... Dès que le mot « ménage » fut prononcé on vit tous les garçons se précipiter dans les escaliers pour voir les salles du 2eme étage...Les filles se mirent alors au ménage : Ino fit les vitres du bas, puis monta et ordonna aux garçons de laver les baies vitrées, Hinata fit la poussière, Sakura passa le balai et Tenten la serpillère... Et en moins de 2 heures le chalet était comme neuf...

Ceci fait les ados s'assirent sur un grand canapé en velours qui était dans le salon et commencèrent à parler... Puis la nuit tomba, Chôji se proposa alors pour faire la cuisine, 20 minutes plus tard ils étaient à table...Le repas fut morose car tous étaient fatigués, ils décidèrent donc d'aller se coucher et de ranger leurs affaires le lendemain.....


	3. Coup de foudre

**Chapitre III : rapprochement....**

Le lendemain, tous se réveillèrent vers 10heures et déjeunèrent ensemble. Une fois le repas terminé et la table débarrassée, Shikamaru prit la parole : « Bon, j'ai bien réfléchi et je propose qu'on fasse des groupes pour faire la cuisine, le ménage, aller chercher du bois, etc... ça évitera que se soit toujours les filles qui le fassent... c'est bon Ino, je suis assez convainquant ?

- Parfait... dit-elle en rangeant son Kunaï qu'elle dirigeait vers Shikamaru depuis le début du discours

Bien... _ouf ! elle est complètement barge cette fille..._nous allons donc faire un tirage au sort, vous êtes d'accord ?

Ouais.... Toute façon on a pas trop le choix....

Exactement ! dirent en cœur les filles, sourire aux lèvres »

Shikamaru prit donc 2 bassines où il mit d'un côté, les noms des filles, et de l'autre ceux des garçons. Il fut décidé, après courte réflexion, que c'était Hinata qui était la plus innocente et donc qui ferait le tirage. Shikamaru se plaça derrière elle, et lut les groupes qui se formaient un à un : « bien, premier groupe : Ino et........Kiba

_« oh nan, je voulais être avec Sasuke.... Il manquerait plus que ce soit cette Sakura qui tombe avec lui !!!! » __« Ouais, cool... cette fille est très jolie hein Akamaru? » _

« ensuite nous avons : Naruto et ....... Hinata ! » Celle –ci se mit alors à rougir comme une tomate au soleil...

« troisième groupe : Tenten et ...... moi »

« 4eme groupe : Sakura.......et......... » _« Pas Sasuke, sil vous plait !!! pas Sasuke !!! » « pourvu que ce soit Sasuke... »_

« et...... pour que ce soit équitable, Sakura tu seras avec 2 garçons ok ? tu seras donc avec... Chôji et ...Sasuke ! » Deux cris furent alors poussés : un long et très joyeux « OOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIII !! » du coté de Sakura, et un « NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !!! » de la part d'Ino.... Une bataille commença alors...

« bon, les filles vous vous battrez après ok ?! le dernier groupe sera donc avec Neji et Lee, voilà on a les 5 groupes ! très bien ce midi et ce soir, se sera donc Kiba et Ino qui feront la cuisine et qui iront chercher du bois car les nuits sont fraîches ici... et pour les entraînement, j'ai mis deux feuilles au pied de l'escalier, une pour chaque salle d'entraînement : vous avez juste à écrire votre nom pour réserver la salle pour deux heures maximum... vous pouvez aussi vous entraînez dehors ! bon entraînement, et on se retrouve à 12h30 pour déjeuner !!! »

* * *

Naruto se précipita sur les feuilles et se réserva deux heures dans la salle 1 avec Sasuke... les entraînements se déroulèrent ainsi, sans encombre... A midi pile, Kiba et Ino se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine

« Bon, on fait quoi à manger ?

J'en sais rien... t'aimes quoi ?

Ben, disons que chuis pas très bon cuisinier alors...

Bon, on va faire des ramens, pour faire plaisir à Naruto...

Alors tu tiens à faire plaisir à Naruto, tu te bas avec Sakura parce qu'elle est dans l'équipe de Sasuke... lequel préfères-tu ? fit Kiba, d'un air innocent et pourtant plein de sous entendus

Euh, Ino était toute rouge, ... tu sais Kiba, c'est pas contre toi... c'est juste que Sasuke...enfin Sakura et moi on s'est toujours battues pour lui... je crois bien que je l'aime depuis....depuis toujours

Aaah, et qu'a t il de si ....particulier ?

Je ne sais pas....il est très...vraiment très beau

C'est bien les filles ça ! il n'y a rien que la beauté qui compte !!

Nan...c'est pas vrai...c'est son air mystérieux qui .... Oh ! les ramens ! ça bout !!! »

Après cela, ils décidèrent tous deux de se taire, et le repas fut près à l'heure... Tous se mirent à table et se régalèrent, ils parlaient des entraînements qui avaient eu lieu, ....

Sauf Kiba qui réfléchissait _« son air mystérieux... tu parles il fait tout le temps la gueule !!! et puis moi aussi je peux être mystérieux !!! » _Ino débarrassa la table avec Kiba, puis les entraînements reprirent tout l'après midi....

* * *

Le soir, Kiba et Ino se retrouvèrent et décidèrent d'aller chercher du bois avant le coucher du soleil... Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le silence, puis Ino prit la parole : « Tu sais je suis désolée pour ce midi...

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu sais...

Ca me fait plaisir qu'on soit dans le même groupe !

Vraiment ? _cool !!! elle est contente... oh je crois que mon indéniable charisme a bien marché... héhé » _

Ils arrivèrent dans la forêt à la nuit tombante, Ino avait froid et tremblait, Kiba décidé de réagir afin de gagner son cœur... il se cacha derrière un arbre et attendit

« Kiba ? Kiba ? t'es où ???? Kiba revient !!! j'ai...j'ai peur... »

Kiba surgit alors derrière elle et l'attrapa par les épaules : « je t'ai manqué ?

Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ! t'es complètement malade !!! tu m'as fait peur !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Excuse-moi.... Tiens prends mon pull, t'auras moins froid ! et dépêchons-nous, les autres vont gueuler si le repas est pas prêt à l'heure....

Ok... » _« J'avais jamais remarqué que Kiba était si beau....et puis il est si gentil ! il doit mourir de froid, il faut qu'on se dépêche ! »_

Ils rentrèrent vers 19heures et préparent le repas rapidement, à 19heures30 tous étaient à table attendant le repas qui arriva deux minutes plus tard

« vous êtes vraiment de bons cuisiniers !

Oh, c'est surtout Ino ! déclara Kiba en lui faisant un clin d'œil »

Celle-ci rougit alors, se demandant ce qui se passait... pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? ce qu'elle éprouvait maintenant pour Kiba c'est ce qu'elle éprouvait le matin même pour Sasuke... se pourrait-il que... ? nan, impossible.....

Le soir, ils restèrent un peu devant la cheminée parlant pour les garçons, des entraînements et de différentes techniques, et pour les filles de mode, maquillage, etc...

Après une heure de bavardage, tous allèrent se coucher dans leur chambres individuelles...

* * *

Voilà, les amours commencent !!! j'espère que ma fic vous plait !!! ( ?) laissez moi des reviews !!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Les liens du sang

Chapitre IV : réconciliation 

Le lendemain, Neji se réveilla le premier, le ciel était clair, la journée s'annonçait bonne... « Je m'entraînerai dehors aujourd'hui, il fera meilleur que là haut... » Il s'assit sur un des bancs à l'extérieur, et attendit que les autres se réveillent. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Hokage, trois jours plus tôt.

_**flash-back**_

_« Neji, assis-toi, il faut que je te parle »_

_Neji, après avoir salué avec respect le nouveau Hokage ou plutôt la nouvelle Hokage, s'assit en face d'elle. Alors elle reprit :_

_« Neji, je veux te parler de toi et Hinata..._

_- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à dire, la coupa Neji._

_- Neji, laisse-moi parler s'il te plait. Je voulais te dire que je sais que tu souffres de la mort de ton père et de l'infériorité de ta famille par rapport à celle d'Hinata. Mais tu dois savoir deux choses avant de détester Hinata et de tout remettre sur son dos._

-. ...........

_- D'abord, comme Kakashi te l'a déjà dit, si ton père est mort ce n'est pas parce qu'on l'a sacrifié mais parce qu'IL s'est sacrifié... Ensuite, tu souffres parce que tu es inférieur à Hinata mais elle, elle souffre parce qu'elle est haïe à la fois par son cousin, à qui elle n'a jamais rien fait..._

_- Pffffffff..........._

_- Laisse-moi finir, par son cousin mais aussi par son père, pour une raison qu'elle ignore, il préfère sa sœur à elle, et lui mène la vie dur... réfléchis à ça Neji, Hinata n'est pas aimée alors qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle a si peu confiance en elle... Il faut que quelqu'un l'aide, et je suis sûre que rien ne serait plus beau pour elle que le fait que ce soit toi qui l'aide...tu y réfléchiras ?_

_- Oui, je le ferai..._

_-Très bien, au revoir Neji... » _

_Sur ce il quitta la Hokage et rentra chez lui, et réfléchit à tout ça, longtemps..._

* * *

Attendant toujours le réveil des autres, Neji se dit que finalement Tsunade avait peut-être raison, Hinata était toujours si faible, si triste... Elle lui faisait de la peine, oui Tsunade avait raison, à présent il en était sûr.

Shikamaru et Kiba vinrent saluer Neji, puis une fois tous réveillés celui-ci se leva de son banc, rejoignant la salle à manger. Le déjeuner fut calme, la plupart parlait de leur entraînement qui suivrait. Neji se dépêcha de déjeuner, et courut vers les feuilles d'inscription pour réserver la salle 1 pendant 2 heures le matin. Cela fait, il attendit qu'Hinata sorte de table pour aller lui parler. Dix minutes plus tard il la vit arriver, il respira alors un grand coup et s'écria :

« Hinata !

- O...oui ? Ah, N...Neji

- Je voulais te demandé... ça te dit de t'entraîner avec moi aujourd'hui ?

- Euh... Hinata devint écarlate, oui, pour.. pourquoi pas..

- Très bien, j'ai réservé la salle 2 pour ce matin, on s'y rejoint à 11heures, ok ?

- Oui, d'a... d'accord. »

Hinata était sous le choc, son cousin ne lui parlait jamais et là il lui proposait de s'entraîner avec elle...Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle étouffa un sanglot. Neji, qui l'observait de loin avec son byakugan sourit, elle était heureuse... et c'était grâce à lui...

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, Kiba alla voir Ino. Celle-ci avait les yeux à moitié ouverts, soulignés de cernes.

« Bah alors, Ino... t'as pas bien dormi ?

- nan...j'ai pas fermé l' oeil de la nuit !

- ah... Tu penses que t'es assez en forme pour t'entraîner avec moi ou pas?

- avec toi ? euh...oui bien sûr !!! »

_« Oh ! super !!! je vais m'entraîner avec Kiba !!! » _Ino n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, c'est pas Sasuke qu'il lui aurait proposé de s'entraîner avec lui ! Quand elle y pensait, elle aimait Sasuke sans vraiment le connaître, comme toutes les autres filles d'ailleurs... Il était si mystérieux, c'est vrai que c'était ce qui faisait tout son charme mais quand même, être si froid... c'était pas normal !!! Elle y avait pensé toute la nuit mais elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle ressentait pour Kiba était de l'amour ou bien, juste un espoir auquel elle se rattrapait, elle avait trop souffert pour Sasuke !!! C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé d'en parler avec Sakura, pour être sûre, le soir-même.

* * *

Les entraînements commencèrent : Sasuke et Naruto occupaient la salle 1, alors que dans la salle 2, c'était Chôji et Shikamaru qui s'entraînaient. Dans la salle 1, Naruto et Sasuke se battaient depuis déjà une demi-heure lorsqu'ils décidèrent de faire une pause. Naruto ouvrit le premier la bouche : « Au fait...

- Mmmh ?

- Je voulais savoir, pourquoi tu ignores tant Sakura et Ino ?

- .........

- Ben ché pas, si y avait une fille qui m'aimait autant que ces deux là t 'aiment et ben, je serais super heureux ! alors que toi, tu t'en fous... t'es même pas heureux, même pas fier, tu leur parles pratiquement jamais...pourquoi ?

- .........., voyant que Naruto attendait une réponse Sasuke se lâcha, Ché pas... elles me connaissent pas, je vois pas comment elles peuvent m'aimer...

- Et pourtant ! fit Naruto avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix

- Bon...on va continuer à parler de tes problèmes de cœur où on va enfin finir notre combat ?

- Mes problèmes de cœur ? tu vas voir ! »

Sur ce, Naruto et Sasuke reprirent leur combat, Naruto se démenant, énervé une fois de plus contre ce Sasuke qui se prenait pour le plus fort... Ils furent stoppés 20min plus tard car cela faisait déjà 2heures qu'ils se battaient... Ils se quittèrent à grand regret, laissant la salle à Lee et Tenten. Avant de rentrer dans la salle, Tenten donna rendez-vous à Shikamaru qui sortait de la salle 2, à 11 h 45 pour préparer le déjeuner.

Lorsque Shikamaru et Chôji furent sortis, Neji et Hinata entrèrent dans la salle 2, leur entraînement commença aussitôt. Tout au long de ces deux heures, Neji fut très attentionné envers Hinata. Il lui apprit comment contrôler mieux son chakkra, comment stopper celui des autres plus facilement. Puis, pour tester les nouvelle connaissances de sa cousine, Neji proposa un combat pendant la demi-heure qui restait avant de manger. Hinata se battit de toutes ses forces mais Neji avait quand même un net avantage, conscient qu'elle pouvait faire mieux elle profita d'un moment d'inattention de son cousin pour lui donner un coup au niveau de la poitrine : « Oh ! excuse-moi Neji, je suis vraiment désolée, fit-elle en s'approchant de Neji qui était à terre a bout de souffle.

- Hinata, ne t'excuses jamais auprès d'un adversaire !

- Oui, oui c'est vrai... désolée

- En tout cas bien joué ! Mais il fallait mettre plus de force si tu voulait vraiment me mettre KO.

- Je...je ne voulais pas... te ...

-Je sais, bon allons manger, les autres vont nous attendre sinon. »

Neji était vraiment fier d'Hinata, en seulement 2 heures, elle avait fait des progrès extraordinaires ! Ils se quittèrent pour aller se doucher, avant d'aller à table.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Tenten et Shikamaru s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine :

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Shika

- Eh, c'est toi le leader, c'est à toi de décidé ! répondit Tenten sur un air moqueur.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! » sur cette parole, il lui sauta dessus, et ils se battirent ainsi 10 minutes, jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru déclare subitement :

« On a qu'à faire des Sobas !!! J'adore ça et on en a jamais fait ...

- Ok, chef ! Mais ça va pas faire beaucoup...on peut faire des gyoza avec, nan ?

- Parfait ! »

Ils se mirent tout de suite à l'œuvre, mais pendant la cuisson Tenten, s'ennuyant un peu, recommença à taquiner Shikamaru :

« N'empêche, tu es vraiment le meilleur des chefs !

- Tu en veux encore ? dit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

- Quand tu veux ! »

Ils recommencèrent à se chamailler, et Lee qui passait par là les arrêta : « Euh, désolé de vous déranger mais c'est normal qu'il y ait de l'eau partout ?

- Quoi ??? Oups, j'avais oublié d'éteindre le robinet !!! s'écria Shikamaru qui se mit à courir vers celui-ci pour l'éteindre.

- Super, le chef !

- Oh, Tenten c'est pas le moment ! Aide-moi plutôt à laver la cuisine !

- Ok, ok ! »

Lee tourna les talons, après cet événement une phrase lui vint en tête _: L'amour fait perdre la tête. _Voilà qui était vérifié, il se mit alors à rire « _Shikamaru amoureux ? et de Tenten en plus... le pauvre, il n'a aucune chance : Tenten a toujours éprouvé quelque chose pour Neji..._ » Cette idée lui fit perdre le sourire, il se souvint de la fois où il avait vu Tenten qui pleurait, il l'avait alors consolé et elle lui avait avoué que Neji faisait battre son cœur sans jamais faire attention à elle... C'était depuis ce moment que Lee et Tenten étaient devenus confidents l'un de l'autre... Lee arriva dans la salle à manger, tous étaient déjà à table : « Euh...il va falloir attendre un peu, Shika et Tenten ont pas fini...

- Quoi ??? Mais j'ai super faim moi !!!! cria Naruto en tapant sur la table.

- Ca va, ça arrive ! »

Tenten venait d'entrer, le plat entre les mains, suivie de Shikamaru. Les deux servirent le diner et tous se mirent à manger.

* * *

les soba sont des nouilles japonaises et les gyozas des raviolis chinois, ils sont souvent servis ensemble.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews!!! J'ai retouché le texte que j'ai vite mis en ligne hier pour rajouté la précision sur les sobas, et pour rajouté des tirets, comme ça tout sera plus clair. Voilà, la suite la semaine prochaine


	5. Nouvelle arrivée

**Chapitre V : Surprises**

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, tous partirent se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives, extenués par leur entraînement. Seule dans sa chambre, Ino hésitait : « _Est-ce que je dois vraiment lui en parler... A près tout si je lui dis ça c'est comme si je lui donnais Sasuke...C'est bizarre d'aimer autant quelqu'un, si longtemps et de découvrir tout-à-coup à quel point on a été bête... bête de l'aimer sans le connaître.... Alors que Kiba.... Kiba est si gentil, si drôle parfois et si beau..._ » Elle réfléchit encore quelques secondes puis sortit de sa chambre et alla toquer à la porte de Sakura. Elle attendit un peu, puis Sakura ouvrit la porte, les cheveux mouillés, une serviette nouée autour d'elle.

« I...Ino ?

- Je te dérange ?

- Nan pas du tout, je viens de finir de me doucher... Entre ! »

Ino entra et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Sakura pendant que celle-ci s'habillait dans la salle de bain. Elle revint 2 minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit rose assez courte, ses cheveux noués en chignon. Un long silence s'installa, Sakura fut la première à le briser :

« Tu avais quelque chose à me dire Ino ?

- Euh...Oui, Sakura.... ,Ino hésita puis soufflant un grand coup elle se lança, tu t'es jamais dis que finalement Sasuke n'était peut-être pas l'homme idéal pour toi ?

- N...nan, enfin, je...je sais pas... Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que j'ai réfléchi, et... de toute ma vie Sasuke ne m'a jamais adressé une phrase entière, jamais un sourire, jamais un regard ... un regard qui aurait pu me donner un peu d'espoir, tu comprends ?

- Oui....

- Et l'autre soir, quand Kiba et moi on a été cherché du bois dans la forêt, il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre... Tout ce que je ressentais pour Sasuke depuis si longtemps, tout ça et ben je l'ai ressenti ce soir-là pour Kiba...

- Pour Kiba ??? Mais il est si orgueilleux, si... enfin si...

- Je sais ça peut paraître bizarre, et puis peut-être que c'était juste un coup de foudre enfin, juste temporaire quoi ! Mais plus le temps passe, plus on se parle lui et moi, et plus je me dis qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux que Sasuke.... Ouais, en fait je crois que ... que je l'aime ! »

Sakura aurait du sauter de joie car Sasuke était enfin à elle, rien qu'à elle mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'en empêchait... Alors que le silence s'installait, Ino dit :

« Tu sais Sakura, maintenant Sasuke est à toi ! Et puis nous deux, on s'entendra beaucoup mieux, comme avant !

- Oui, tu as raison...je suis contente que tu es trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il te laisse un espoir, lui..., Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux, après tout Ino avait raison : elle n'avait aucune chance avec Sasuke...

- Sakura, si j'ai réussi à oublier Sasuke c'est parce que c'était impossible entre lui et moi...Mais vous deux, c'est différent !

- Tu... tu crois ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûre !!! »

La discussion entre les deux filles dura encore longtemps, parlant tour à tour de Sasuke et de Kiba, puis de leur amitié qui malgré tout avait toujours été là...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Neji se réveilla à nouveau le premier, après une nuit quasi-blanche. Il sortit du ''Stadium'', le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il observa le paysage, le ''Stadium'' puis s'assit sur un banc. Il se mit à somnoler couché sur le banc, quand il sentit une présence. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et se leva, il ne reconnut pas qui était cette personne mais elle était loin, au moins à 70km. « _Qui ça peut bien être ? Tiens une autre personne vient de le rejoindre ! Mais c'est.... Oui, c'est bien Kakashi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ???_ »

Neji ne savait pas quoi penser, si Kakashi venait les voir c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Le soleil était levé maintenant et le froid avec, Neji entra dans le chalet et commença à installer le petit-déjeuner. Shikamaru se leva quelques minutes plus tard, Neji lui parla immédiatement de ce qu'il avait vu.

« Et tu ne sais pas qui est avec Kakashi ?

- Non, c'est quelqu'un que je ne connais pas...

- Est-ce qu'ils sont encore loin ?

Neji se concentra, puis déclara :

- Non, ils arriveront dans une heure ou deux, je pense...

- Très bien, on va réveiller les autres maintenant et on leur parlera de tout ça après le p'tit déj', ok ?

- Ok ! »

Sur ce les deux garçons partirent réveiller tout le monde. Une heure plus tard, quand ils eurent tous fini de manger, Shikamaru prit la parole :

« Bon, écoutez-moi. Neji a vu grâce à son byakugan, que deux personnes se dirigeaient vers nous, il y a Kakashi et quelqu'un d'autre que l'on ne connaît pas... à mon avis ce n'est pas une personne hostile mais il vaut mieux resté sur nos gardes....

- TOC TOC TOC

- Quand on parle du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue !

- Kiba ! Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, va ouvrir ! »

Kiba se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, derrière se trouvait Kakashi. Il avait l'air gelé (la température avait beaucoup baissé depuis leur arrivée au ''Stadium'') et entra.

Derrière lui, se tenait une jeune fille, d'environ 14ans. Elle était de taille moyenne, vêtue d'une grande veste jaune orangé qui la recouvrait jusqu'au genou, et d'un pantalon rouge assez large. Ses cheveux étaient brun-roux, rassemblés en un chignon sur sa nuque. Son visage était plutôt pâle, ses yeux maquillés de noir, ses lèvres fines... Tous les garçons, Sasuke et Neji y compris, avaient les yeux fixés sur cette fille, qui avait un charme incontestable. Kakashi ouvra enfin la bouche :

« Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, et vous ?

- Ca va, ça va ! Mais passons, je ne suis pas venu pour prendre de vos nouvelles !

- Merci...., chuchota Kiba, faisant rire ses amis

- Je suis venu pour vous présenter Kazan...

* * *

Alors voilà, la fin est pas terrible mais c'est pour le suspense! Et puis, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouveau chapitre alors je me suis dépéchée.... j'espère que c'est pas trop baclé et que vous avez aimé!!! 


	6. En manque de nourriture

_**Pour vous remettre dans l'ambiance, re-voilà la fin du dernier chap' lisez-la car j'ai rajouté quelques trucs dans la description de Kazan car j'avais oublié des choses essentielles, voilà bonne lecture!!!**_

_Il avait l'air gelé (la température avait beaucoup baissé depuis leur arrivée au ''Stadium'') et entra. Derrière lui, se tenait une jeune fille, d'environ 14ans. Elle était de taille moyenne, vêtue d'une grande veste jaune orangé qui la recouvrait jusqu'au genou, et d'un pantalon rouge assez large. Elle portait des gants en laine noirs, ce qui était normal quand il faisait si froid, et une sacoche au niveau de sa cuisse gauche où étaient sûrement placés quelques shurikens. Ses cheveux étaient brun-roux, rassemblés en un chignon sur sa nuque, son oeil droit cahcé par une frange un peu trop longue. Son visage était plutôt pâle, ses yeux maquillés de noir, ses lèvres fines... Tous les garçons, Sasuke et Neji y compris, avaient les yeux fixés sur cette fille, qui avait un charme incontestable. Kakashi ouvra enfin la bouche :_

_« Salut tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? _

_- Oui, et vous ?_

_- Ca va, ça va ! Mais passons, je ne suis pas venu pour prendre de vos nouvelles !_

_- Merci..., chuchota Kiba, faisant rire ses amis_

_- Je suis venu pour vous présenter Kazan... sois pas timide, viens ! »_

* * *

**Chapitre VI : En manque de nourriture...**

« Salut ! déclara chaleureusement Kazan.

- Salut ! répondirent Naruto et Cie, tous en chœur

- Kazan est une gennin, comme vous tous... enfin, rajouta Kakashi en adressant un clin d'œil à Shikamaru, elle est venue s'entraîner avec vous car elle participera, elle-aussi, au championnat du monde. Bon, maintenant que j'ai fait les présentations je vous laisse ! »

Kakashi disparut dans une tornade, laissant quelques feuilles derrière lui.

« Les présentations... c'est vite dit ! Il ne nous a même pas présentés ! se mit à ronchonner Ino.

- T'as raison, alors présentons-nous nous mêmes ! répondit Kiba, faisant apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Ino. Moi, c'est Kiba ! »

C'est ainsi que tous se présentèrent, tour à tour, même Sasuke fit un effort pour parler... Les garçons décidèrent de retourner à leur entraînement, afin de ne pas perdre de temps, et ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers l'escalier, pour un entraînement commun. Tous ? Pas tout à fait, Neji restait là, à observer la nouvelle venue. Chose que Kiba remarqua « Alors Neji, elle te plaît hein? Si tu veux je t'arranges un coup?

- Kiba !!! cria Neji. T'es vraiment le roi des imbéciles ! Si je t'attrape, je te.... »

Kiba courut le plus vite qu'il put, car bien qu'il faisait son malin il n'en menait pas large devant Neji...surtout si celui-ci était fou furieux ! Les filles, après avoir suivi cet événement en riant, décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir dans le sofa pour parler. Tenten engagea la conversation :

« Alors, tu viens de Konoha aussi Kazan ?

- Oui !

- C'est bizarre, je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant ! se rappela Sakura

- C'est parce que j'ai un an de moins que vous, alors j'étais pas avec Iruka...

- Ah d'accord ! Et tu es déjà gennin ?

- Oui, répondit-elle dans un sourire, à ce qu'il paraît je suis douée ! »

Toutes se mirent à rire devant l'expression qu'affichait la jeune fille.

* * *

Dans la salle d'entraînement, les combats faisaient rage, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient au ''Stadium'' et pourtant, ils avaient déjà beaucoup progressé. Lee, qui se battait contre Neji, le mit à terre au bout de seulement une demi-heure. Cela pouvait paraître long, mais c'était Neji...et battre Neji en si peu de temps c'était inespéré !

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Neji ?

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Euh rien, pourquoi ?

- Tu rigoles ! Je sais que tu m'aimes bien mais au point de pas te défendre !!!

- Oh ça ! J'ai mal dormi... »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il avait passé une nuit blanche... comme d'habitude d'ailleurs !

« Neji, je te connais bien, tu dors jamais et c'est pas pour autant que tu te fais battre à plate couture ! Tu peux tout me dire tu sais !

- Je sais... »

Il savait mais il hésitait, après tout il y avait déjà Kiba qui se moquait de lui...ça lui suffisait ! Mais Lee était différent après tout, il se risqua :

« Tu sais cette fille...

- Kazan ?

- Oui, Kazan... c'est bizarre, il y a ses veines, ses conduits de chakkra et ... une troisième sorte de tuyau à l'intérieur de son corps

- Ah ouais ? répondit Lee surpris, et qu'est-ce qui circule dedans ?

- Ça... j'en sais rien !

- Moi je pensais que t'allait me parler de ses yeux, ajouta Lee après un court silence, t'as pas remarqué, dans ses yeux, on aurait dit une flamme qui brûlait à l'intérieur...

- Oui, j'ai vu, dit Neji, tout en rêvant

- Elle te plaît ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça !? Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !!!

- Nan, je dis ça parce que...enfin...elle est jolie quoi ! »

Leur conversation s'arrêta là, ils se reposèrent un peu puis reprirent leur combat que Neji, porté par une nouvelle force, remporta...

* * *

« Ah au fait, déclara Tenten en changeant de sujet, pour la cuisine et le ménage, on fonctionne par groupe... »

Elle lui tendit la feuille où Shikamaru avait écrit les groupes composés quelques jours plu tôt.

« Il faudra demander à Shika pour savoir avec qui tu seras.

- Ok, pas de problème ! Je lui demanderai ce midi !

- Au fait, c'est à qui aujourd'hui ? demanda Ino (dans l'espoir que ce soit son tour, à elle et Kiba)

- Euh, à Sakura, Sasuke et Chôji...

- Ouais trop cool !!!! Oh, euh pardon, s'excusa Sakura, rouge comme une tomate

- Il faut que tu saches, Kazan, que Sakura est une grande admiratrice de Sasuke !

- Sasuke ? C'est le grand brun avec une raquette dans le dos, non ?

- Ouais c'est lui !

- C'est vrai qu'il est mignon ! déclara Kazan dans un sourire.

- Oui, mais il est à moi ! répondit la fille aux cheveux roses, avec une pointe de jalousie, déclenchant ainsi une nouvelle rigolade. »

_« Finalement ça se passe bien, Kakashi avait raison ils sont sympas... »_pensa la jeune brune.Les filles parlèrent encore de choses et d'autre, puis aidèrent la nouvelle à s'installer dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps Sakura monta à l'étage chercher le beau Sasuke, sans oublier Chôji...

* * *

« Euh, Sasuke ?

- Mmmh ? grogna-t-il »

Il était assis dos au mur à côté de Kiba qu'il venait de battre, dégoulinant de sueur.

« Euh, c'est à nous de faire la cuisine...

- Ah ? Ok, je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive ! Mais euh...il y a Chôji avec nous, nan ?

- Normalement oui, mais je viens d'aller voir Shikamaru et il m'a dit qu'il serait avec Kazan maintenant...

- Ok ! Je te rejoint dans la cuisine. »

Sakura ne lui raconta pas comment elle avait supplié Shikamaru, d'abord pour être seule avec Sasuke, ensuite pour qu'il ne dise à personne ce qu'elle venait de lui demander, surtout pas à Sasuke !

* * *

« Alors on fait quoi ? »

Sakura sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu le beau ténébreux entrer tellement elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se retourna :

« Ben ce que tu veux !

- Euh... ben ça dépend ce qu'il y a! » Sasuke fouilla dans les armoires pendant que Sakura regarda dans le frigo.

« C'est la dech', y a plus rien !!! C'est encore Chôji et Naruto qui sont venus tout piquer dans la nuit ! »

Sakura regarda sa montre « Il nous reste qu'une demi-heure... il faut trouver quelque chose à cuisiner.

- Ouais, bah il reste du riz et de quoi faire une vingtaine de nems...

- C'est déjà ça... on commence ? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire »

Et là, chose en laquelle elle avait douté la veille, après avoir écouté Ino, chose inespérée, Sasuke lui répondit en lui rendant son sourire ! Ce n'était pas un sourire forcé, ni un sourire ironique... non c'était un sourire chaleureux ! Jamais Sakura n'avait été si heureuse....

« Tu vas t'entraîner cet après-midi ?demanda-t-elle timidement

- Bah, oui pourquoi ?

- Je me disais... qu'on aurait pu aller faire des courses au village le plus près, parce qu'on aura jamais assez de nourriture pour ce soir...

- Ouais, t'as raison, on ira après le déjeuner avec un peu de chance on rentrera avant le soir.

- Ok ! » _Ouais, je vais être toute seule avec Sasuke toute l'après-midi!!!_

Ils finirent de cuisiner dans le silence, et à midi précise servirent le déjeuner. Tout le monde fut content car, bizarrement, c'était la première fois qu'il mangeait des nems depuis qu'ils étaient au « Stadium ». Une fois le repas terminé tous se reposèrent un peu avant de continuer les entraînements pour les gars, et de les commencer pour les filles. Sakura emballa les 4 nems qu'il restait et les mit dans son sac, et salua ses amis.

Sasuke l'attendait dehors, en T-shirt :

« T'as pas froid ?

- Nan, toi si ?

- Un peu...

- Bah, va chercher un pull, je t'attends.

- Ok j'arrive ! »

Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre où elle chercha son gilet partout.

Dehors, la cour était couverte d'un épais tapis de neige, le vent soufflait décrochant et faisant voler les dernières feuilles encore accrochées aux arbres. Le froid se faisait sentir, même pour Sasuke qui y était pourtant insensible d'habitude. Sakura revint, un gilet de laine blanc sur elle, son sac noir sur l 'épaule. Sasuke l'observa un moment puis ils commencèrent à avancer, avec pour bruit de fond le vent qui soufflait. Leurs pas laissaient des traces dans la neige blanche, leur souffle chaud une légère fumée dans l'air froid. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, silencieux, sur la route que leur avait indiqué Hinata.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 6, merci à tout ceux qui me laisse des reviews ça me fait super plaisir!!!

Sakura007, ne t'inquiète surtout pas car, comme tu as pu le remarquer dans ce chapitre, Sasuke et Sakura vont passe toute une après-midi seuls... le prochain chapitre est pour toi et pour tout ceux qui adore le Sasu/Saku...


	7. Un aprèsmidi seuls

**Chapitre VII : un après-midi seuls, dans la neige**

Myada: Ne t'inquiètes pas tu sauras tout de Kazan, il faut juste un peu patienter... Et merci pour toutes tes reviews!!!

Sakura Uchiwa: Voilà, moi j'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire, maintenant à toi de tenir tes promesses!!! Et voilà un chapitre pour toi!!!

Sakura 007: Voilà ton bonheur, bonne lecture!!!

Et merci à tous ceux wui me laissent des reviews!!! **Bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

« D'après Hinata, le village le plus proche est à 35km.

 -Ok, à cette allure-là on y sera dans...un peu plus de 3heures, calcula Sasuke

 -Ah, il va falloir accélérer un peu pour rentrer au ''Stadium'' avant la nuit...

 -Mais nan, on a le temps... »

    Sakura regarda Sasuke d'un air surpris mais celui-ci ne faisait pas attention à elle, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Ils marchèrent ainsi dans le silence, Sakura observant le paysage. _« J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment, du moment où je serais seule avec lui à nous balader l'un à côté de l'autre... chacun dans ses pensées, dans un paysage féerique et quoi de plus féerique qu'une plaine enneigée à perte de vue... Bon, c'est vrai dans mes rêves on se tenait par la main mais faut pas trop en demander d'un coup ! » _

* * *

    Sasuke réfléchissait à tout ça, était-ce une bonne idée ? Aurait-il le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Bah, il verrait bien ! Advienne que pourra... Il tourna la tête vers Sakura, elle avait l'air épuisée, c'est vrai que ça faisait déjà plus de 2 heures qu'ils marchaient.

* * *

« Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ?

 -Oui, je veux bien, j'en peux plus ! répondit-elle essoufflée.

 -Viens il y a une grotte là-bas, on va s'y abriter. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grotte en question, et s'assirent côte à côte, dos à la paroi glacée.

    Sakura sortit les nems qu'elles avaient apportés de son sac, ainsi que le thé qu'elle avait mis dans un récipient qui gardait la chaleur.

« T'as faim ? demanda-t-elle au brun tout en lui tendant un nem

 -Merci. »

    Sasuke commença à mastiquer son nem, tout en regardant Sakura. Elle était belle ainsi : son pull blanc faisait ressortir ses cheveux roses qui étaient saupoudrés de flocons de neiges, son teint pâle contrastait avec ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle tremblait, il sortit alors du sac de son amie un gobelet et le remplit de thé brûlant.

    « Bois, ça te réchauffera ! » La belle lui sourit, prit le gobelet, effleurant la main de Sasuke au passage, et but. Au fur et à mesure que le verre se vidait, Sakura reprenait des couleurs. Une fois qu'ils furent rassasiés, les deux jeunes quittèrent la grotte et se remirent en route.

_    « Oh lala ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !!! D'abord, il m'a sourit, et plusieurs fois en plus, ensuite on est seuls tous les deux et enfin il fait attention à moi !!! Se pourrait-il que le moment où il me prend la main approche ??? » _Mais Sakura eut beau attendre, sa main n'eut même pas l'occasion d'effleurer à nouveau celle de son bien-aimé.

* * *

    Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils s'étaient remis en marche, lorsqu'ils aperçurent des cheminées d'où s'échappait de la fumée. L'idée de pouvoir enfin se réchauffer les fit accélérer et, cinq minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent dans le village. Ils firent rapidement un tour avant de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient : une épicerie. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, une sonnette retentissant à leur passage, et attendirent quelques secondes avant qu'un homme ne vienne à leur rencontre.

    « Bienvenue à l'épicerie de Dino, jeunes étrangers ! Vous y êtes les bienvenus, que puis-je pour vous servir ? fit-il avec une révérence, montrant ainsi que Dino et lui ne faisaient qu'un.

 -Nous voudrions ... »

Sakura dressa une liste précise –et longue- de tout ce dont ils avaient besoin au ''Stadium''. L'homme ne mit pas plus de cinq minutes pour rassembler le tout dans plusieurs sacs plastiques.

« Voilà voilà ! Ce sera tout jeunes gens ?

 -Oui merci...

 -Très bien, cela fera...euh... »

    Dino partit dans des calculs, qui durèrent une éternité aux yeux de Sasuke, avant de leur donner le prix de leur courses et de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée. En sortant Sasuke se retourna une dernière fois.

« Au fait, Dino c'est ça ?, votre caisse fait calculette

 -Je sais bien mon petit, mais je ne sais pas m'en servir ! ahahahah »

Malgré toute la pitié que lui inspirait cet homme, Sasuke fit un grand sourire avant de rejoindre Sakura qui l'attendait.

    « Je crois qu'on va marcher de nuit, déclara Sakura » En effet le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, laissant place à une nuit qui promettait d'être fraîche.

« Nan, ce serait trop dangereux... Il y a une auberge là-bas, on va dormir ici Sakura, d'accord ?

 -Ok ! »

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'auberge, où une vieille femme les accueillit.

« Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous dérangez, mais est-ce que vous auriez deux chambres de libre s'il vous plaît ?

 -Nan, une ! Une chambre suffira madame, continua Sasuke malgré le regard insistant de Sakura.

 -Très bien jeune homme. Alors il me reste une chambre au deuxième étage avec vu sur... sur le toit...et avec un grand lit. Ca ira ?

 -Parfait, merci ! » répondit Sasuke tout en prenant les clefs que lui tendait la vieille femme. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sakura « On va manger ?

 -Oui si tu veux ! »

    Il conduisit la jeune fille jusqu'au restaurent qu'il avait remarqué en arrivant, et demanda une table pour deux. Ce n'est qu'une fois que la commande fut passée –deux bols de ramens qui marchent !- que Sasuke daigna enfin s'expliquer :

« Sasuke, pourquoi t'a demandé qu'une chambre ?

- Ah ! désolé, mais je pensais qu'on aurait pas assez pour manger si on en prenait deux !" Voyant l'air déçu de Sakura il continua,"... et puis je serais plus rassuré si on est pas loin l'un de l'autre cette nuit, après tout on connaît rien de ce village...

_Oh! c'est trop mignon!!!_ pensa-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

    Après avoir fini leur repas et avoir payé, ils retournèrent à l'auberge pour enfin se reposer. La chambre était petite, meublée seulement par un lit 2 places et par un bureau, et avait une minuscule salle de bain. Sasuke s'affala sur le lit, épuisé, tandis que Sakura alla prendre une douche brûlante, sous laquelle elle resta plus d'une demi-heure.

* * *

    Sasuke entendait l'eau couler comme il aurait aimé être de l'eau pour glisser sur son corps lorsqu'elle se douchait, pour effleurer sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle avait soif... _«Sakura, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus, plus comme avant ? Pourquoi tu ne me sautes plus dessus dès que tu me vois, comme avant... Pourquoi tu ne me parles, ne me souris plus comme avant ? Qu'Ino ne me colle plus ne me fait rien mais toi... Je croyais que tu serais toujours là, à m'attendre, à m'aimer... Mais ça fait deux jours que c'est plus comme avant, que tu ne te bas plus pur moi !!! Tu me manques Sakura ! » _Sasuke ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il avait dit tout fort ces 4 derniers mots, presque criés. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Sakura apparut, les cheveux encore trempés, vêtue d'un long tee-shirt qui lui arrivait aux genoux, abasourdie.

« P...Pardon ? »

    Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il prit sa main, toujours plongé dans les yeux verts de la jeune fille où il pouvait lire toute la joie qui emplissait le cœur de Sakura au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait. Sasuke approcha son visage, doucement, de celui de Sakura et posa ses lèvres les siennes. Ce qui, au début, n'était qu'un effleurement se transforma en long et langoureux baiser.

    Sakura, qui avait comme Sasuke fermé les yeux, vivait un rêve. La langue du garçon qui lécha ses lèvres avant de pénétrer dans sa bouche lui rappela que ce rêve était réalité. De sa main gauche, Sasuke lui caressait le dos tout en la poussant gentiment vers le lit. Lorsqu'elle sentit le lit derrière elle, Sakura s'allongea lentement, Sasuke sur elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, ses lèvres contres les siennes, sa main qui glissait sous son tee-shirt... jamais elle ne s'étaient si bien sentie et pourtant une boule se formait dans son ventre. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'arrêterait mais elle était trop jeune pour le faire, elle avait peur... Comme s'il il lisait dans ses pensées, Sasuke s'écarta un peu :

« Tu veux le faire ?

 -Je... » Devant l'hésitation de Sakura, il reprit :

« Moi, j'en ai très envie, mais si tu ne te sens pas prête c'est pas grave...

 -Je sais pas... Je t'aime Sasuke »

    Il comprit, se rapprocha à nouveau, l'embrassa puis lui murmura à l'oreille « C'est pas grave Princesse, dors bien ! » Sakura sut alors qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et s'endormit aussitôt, épuisée par la longue distance qu'ils avaient parcourue.

    Sasuke lui avait les yeux ouverts, il la regardait dormir... Elle était si belle ainsi, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres, les cheveux éparpillés... Lui aussi souriait, elle lui avait dit, enfin... Elle lui avait toujours fait comprendre qu'elle l'aimait, mais jamais encore elle ne lui avait dit, les yeux dans les yeux. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps et ne put se résoudre à s'endormir, il ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux de peur de la perdre., mais exténué par cette journée (forte en émotion ) il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à un rêve où ils marchaient, main dans la main... Mais son rêve se transforma en cauchemar, lorsque Itachi s'amena. Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut et, comprenant que ce cauchemar pourrait devenir réalité à tout moment, il prit la décision d'en parler à Sakura mais surtout de protéger, peu importe le prix, sa princesse...

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre spécial Sasu/Saku pour faire plaisir à tout ceux qui adorent ce couple!!! J'espère qu'il vous a plu???


	8. Partie de chasse

**Chapitre VIII : Partie de chasse**

Myada: Tout d'abord merci pour toutes tes reviews, ensuite je sais que Sasuke ne sourit à personne mais je voulais montrer à quel point ce jour là il était heureux... D'ailleurs t'avais deviné qu'il avait tout fait pour se retrouver tout seul avec Sakura toute une après-midi et toute une nuit_?( Ba oué, il avait vu qu'il y avait plus rien à manger alors il a été voir Shikamaru pour que ce soit à son tour de faire la cuisine ensuite il a proposé d'aller à un village pour acheter de la nourriture, il demandé qu'une seule chambre -croyez moi c'était pas qu'une raison d'argent!!!- et il a invité la belle à diner!!!) _Voilà!!!

Marionette: Alors merci beaucoup !!! sinon, pkoi tu veu ke naruto aille s'entrainer tout seul?

Sakura 007, Dark Leeet Neo 33: Merci bocou pour vos reviews!!!

**Bon, place à l'histoire maintenant!!! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Sakura très pressée. Ino la regarda traverser le salon, courir jusque sa chambre, y entrer et, deux minutes plus tard, en ressortir vêtue d'un pull blanc. 

« A ce soir tout le monde ! cria Sakura en passant la porte »

Après un court silence, Shikamaru toussota puis, une fois que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, il déclara :

« Bien, Sakura et Sasuke sont partis acheter de la nourriture comme vous le savez tous, mais il faut quand même qu'on mange ce soir car à mon avis ils rentreront tard... Et vu qu'il y a pu rien, il va falloir aller chasser dans le bois qui se trouve en face. Il faut donc des volontaires ! Alors ?

- Moi... s'écria Kiba avant de s'arrêter brutalement en voyant le regard d'Ino peser sur lui...

- Oui ?

- Nan, en fait je commence à être malade, il vaut mieux que je reste à l'intérieur, mentit l'homme chien en faisant semblant de tousser.

- Moi, je viendrais, se proposa Lee, suivi de près par Nêji, Naruto Kazan et Tenten.

- Chôji, je suis désolé, dit Shikamaru d'un air pas du tout désolé, mais tu es obligé de venir car comme Sakura et Sasuke ne sont pas là, c'est toi et Kazan qui allez faire à manger ce soir... »

Personne ne comprit ce que répondit Chôji mais ça ressemblait vaguement à «Grmblmlb» -ou quelque chose comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il retrouva vite le sourire, certainement en pensant qu'il pourrait toujours croquer dans les lapins qu'il attraperait...

« Bon alors on sera sept, parfait ! » Shikamaru jeta un œil à l'horloge qui trônait sur le meuble en face de lui avant de continuer « On partira dans un quart d'heure ! »

Les sept chasseurs se séparèrent tous pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Ils ressortirent tous vêtus de vestes, manteaux ou sweats et de gants. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le ''Stadium'' était pratiquement vide. Seul restaient Kiba, Ino et Hinata.

* * *

Le vent glacé fouetta le visage des « chasseurs » tandis qu'ils s'avançaient en direction du bois. Ils y arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et en furent soulagés car les arbres les protégeaient du vent. Ils décidèrent de se séparer en groupe de deux et de se retrouver au même endroit deux heures plus tard, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt : les filles, Tenten et Kazan, partirent toutes les deux vers l'ouest, Shikamaru et Chôji vers le sud, Nêji et Lee se dirigèrent vers le nord tandis que Naruto alla seul à l'est.

* * *

Ino et Kiba se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour aller s'entraîner. Hinata, elle, alla prendre un bain bouillant pour réfléchir. Elle rentra dans le grand bain qui se trouvait dans une salle qu'elle avait découverte grâce au byakugan, et fit couler l'eau, se détendant peu à peu. Comment lui dire ? Voilà la question qu'elle se posait depuis deux ans déjà, et à laquelle elle n'avait toujours pas trouver de réponse. Kiba était venu la voir la veille, il avait vu qu'elle allait mal et avait voulu la consoler. 

_« Hinata ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Rien, Kiba..._

_Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux me faire confiance ! C'est à cause de Naruto hein ? »_

Kiba lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'elle devrait se lancer, prétextant que ''ce gogol de Naruto '' ne comprenait rien aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, contrairement à tous les autres... Même Kazan avait compris, en l'espace de deux jours seulement ! Pourquoi pas lui ? _« Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas le voir... »_ C'était ce qu'Hinata se répétait sans cesse. _« Il faut que je lui dise... mais comment ? J'y arriverai jamais... »

* * *

Dès qu'elle fut entrée dans la salle 2, Ino commença son échauffement en attendant Kiba qui était allé au W.C. Elle faisait ses étirements lorsque Kiba arriva, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. _

Kiba entra _« Allez, courage mon vieux ! »_ et s'approcha d'Ino qui faisait le grand écart. _« Wow, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! »_ Cette pensée lui redonna tout le courage qui l'avait abandonné et il se lança :

« Euh, Ino ?

- Oui ? dit celle-ci en relevant la tête.

- Je voulais te dire que... t'es vachement souple dis donc ! (rechute du courage )

- Euh, ouais merci. C'est ça que tu voulais me dire ? »demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Ino se releva et se rapprocha de Kiba et, quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, elle bascula en avant et l'embrassa. Ce fut rapide, très rapide, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Puis, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Ino quitta la salle et dévala les escaliers.

« Attends ! Ino pars pas !!! » Kiba se lança à la suite de la belle, mais elle courait trop vite... Il se retrouva dans le couloir des filles, ne sachant à quelle porte toquer.

«Ino ! Je t'aime !!! »

Alors, il l'a vit... elle était sortie de la chambre du fond et le regardait en souriant. Voyant qu'elle l'attendait, Kiba se précipita jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Tenten et Kazan marchaient côte à côte, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui pourrait venir d'un animal. Elles avaient déjà bien chassé : 3 lapins et 2espèces de chats sauvages. Tenten était gelée, malgré les 3 pulls qu'elle avait enfilés les uns sur les autres, les gants qu'elle portait et l'écharpe qui l'entourait. Contrairement à elle, Kazan ne portait rien d'autre que sa longue veste jaune-orangé et ses gants noirs qu'elle ne quittait jamais, et paraissait aussi dynamique l'était Tenten lorsqu'il faisait beau. 

« T'as pas froid ??? s'étonna Tenten.

- Nan, ça va...

- Mais il fait au moins... moins 20 degrés !!! Comment tu fais ?

- Je sais pas trop...J'ai jamais été frileuse...

- Ah... Oh ! t'as entendu ?

- Ouais ça venait de là ! »

Tenten se retourna et lança 3 shurikens dans la direction que lui avait montré Kazan. On entendit alors un long gémissement et Kazan, suivie de Tenten allèrent dans les buissons et découvrirent Naruto qui essayait de retirer un shuriken qui s'était planté dans son épaule gauche.

« Naruto ? Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée !!! s'écria Tenten pendant que Kazan retirait les shuriken plantés dans sa peau.

- Mais t'es malade Tenten ! Tu voulais me tuer ou quoi ?

- Je suis vraiment désolée ... , ajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est pas grave...

- Ca va aller ? demanda Kazan.

- Ouais, ouais... ça ira... »

Tenten, après avoir séché les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, partit à la recherche de Shikamaru pour le prévenir de ce qui s'était passé, tandis que Kazan releva Naruto et l'accompagna jusqu'au Stadium.

* * *

Chôji et Shikamaru avait déjà une dizaine de lapins morts comme butin, tout comme Nêji et Lee de leur côté. Les deux groupes se mirent donc en route vers le point de rendez-vous bien qu'ils ne soient dans ce bois que de puis 1heure 30. Tenten courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sautant de branche en branche, en direction du point de rendez-vous. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'y retrouvèrent tous un vingt minutes plus tard. 

«Shikamaru... Pas besoin d'attendre Kazan et Naruto...

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il inquiet

- Disons qu'on a eu un petit accident...

- Et que Tenten a involontairement planté Naruto, finit Nêji.

- J'ai tout vu, dit-il en montrant ses yeux.

- Bon, alors rentrons, déclara Shikamaru légèrement amusé par la situation. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le ''Stadium'', face au vent...

* * *

Hinata sortit du bain, s'habilla puis vida l'eau. Elle alla dans le salon et, au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kazan et Naruto qui était salement amoché. 

« Qu...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Accident bête, répondit Kazan amusée.

- Attendez-moi, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut pour te soigner Naruto. »

Hinata partit en courant vers sa chambre, et en revint avec une mallette. Elle commença alors à panser les plaies de Naruto qui s'était allongé sur le canapé.

« Voilà, c'est fini. Je changerai les bandages ce soir, d'accord ?

- Déjà ??? Ok, pas de problèmes ! Merci Hinata !!! »

Celle-ci rangea son matériel dans sa mallette qu'elle alla mettre dans sa chambre.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les chasseurs rentrèrent. Nêji, Chôji et Lee allèrent déposer leur chasse dans un local situé à côté de la cuisine, Tenten se dirigea dans sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche brûlante, Shikamaru, lui, se dirigea vers Naruto. 

« Alors mon petit lapin, ça va mieux ?

- Je vais te tuer !!! cria Naruto en lui lançant un regard noir »

Ce fut alors une course-poursuite effrénée qui se déclencha dans le Stadium. Celle-ci s'acheva à peine une minute plus tard par une bagarre entre les deux garçons, bagarre dont Naruto sortit vainqueur.

Nêji et Chôji dépeçaient les lapins et chats sauvages morts devant un Lee qui se retenait de vomir et qui, n'en pouvant plus, les quitta pour aller se doucher.

Tenten entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir « Regardes-toi Tenten, tu as une mine affreuse ! Comment veux-tu plaire à... » Soudain elle entendit des murmures et se stoppa dans son monologue pour mieux écouter.

_« Kiba, arrête de faire l'imbécile! J'suis sérieus moi!_

_- Moi aussi, regarde: je t'aime!!!"_

Rêvait-elle où Kiba et Ino étaient-ils réellement dans la chambre d'Ino, tous les deux, tous seuls à se dire ''je t'aime''??? Elle cessa d'écouter et repensa à son corps congelé. _« D'abord prendre une longue, très longue douche bien chaude... Ensuite je tirerai ça au clair ! »

* * *

_

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de dépecer et découper la viande, Nêji et Chôji allèrent eux-aussi se doucher, tout comme Shikamaru et Kazan. A 18heures ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon, sauf Sakura et Sasuke bien sûr.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Naruto qui ne tenait pas en place.

- On a qu'à faire un jeu, proposa Ino.

- Quoi comme jeu ?

- Euh... »

Une réflexion intense de tous les adolescents commença alors...

* * *

Voilà le 8eme chapitre avec une fin... euh ... pas génial mais je me rattraperai au prochain chap' c 'est promis!!! Continuez à m'envoyer des reviews, j'adOOOre sa!!! (lol) 

bye!!!


	9. Secrets révélés

**Chapitre IX : Délivrée d'un secret si lourd à porter.**

Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour le retard mais vous savez ce que c'est: le collège, les devoirs,.... jamais tranquille! Alors j'ai mis une semaine pour taper ce chapitre alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira!!! (pitié dites-moi qu'il vous plaît! T.T)

Réponses aux reviews:

**Myada: **Moi aussi j'ai pensé à la bouteille et j'ai finalement opté pour le très connu "action ou vérité"... un peu classique, mais ça m'aidait pour l'histoire alors voilà.

**Marionnette:** Désolé, j'avais pas compris pour Naruto et l'entraînement tout seul mais bon, maintenant que j'ai compris je peux te dire que tu vas devoir encore attendre encore un peu (un peu bocoup même! : $ ) Sinon, bravo pour ton pari (en fait je savais pas quel jeu faire, c'est pour ça que j'avais coupé à ce moment-là ...) et merci pour les compliments!!! J'étais tellement heureuse en lisant ta review que je t'ai fait une surprise dans ce chap!

**Sakura 007:**Merci! et ne t'inquiète pas Sakura et Sasuke reviennent dans le prochain chpa (enfin!)

**Cassandra:** Merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite!!!

Bon, je vous laisse enfin lire: Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

_A 18heures ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon, sauf Sakura et Sasuke bien sûr. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Naruto qui ne tenait pas en place._

_On a qu'à faire un jeu, proposa Ino._

_Quoi comme jeu ?_

_Euh… »_

Ce fut alors un intense moment de réflexion…que Nêji interrompit. 

« Kazan, tu voudrais pas nous parler de toi ?

- C'est vrai, ça fait maintenant 3 jours que tu es là et on ne sait pas grand-chose sur toi…, renchérit Tenten

- Oui… tout comme moi de vous d'ailleurs ! Que veux-tu savoir Nêji ?

- Euh…, fit celui-ci un peu honteux, je sais pas trop…

- Je sais, dit Kiba, on a qu'à faire un « action ou vérité » comme ça on saura tout sur tout le monde ! »

Tous acceptèrent et s'assirent en cercle sur le tapis du salon, pendant que Kazan alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés confortablement il fut décidé que Kazan commencerait, ce qu'elle fit. Nêji, à qui elle avait demandé « action ou vérité ? » d'une voix sûre, répondit « action » . Kiba vit que Kazan ne trouvait pas d'action et eût alors une idée, il se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kazan qui acquiesça.

« Bon, Nêji tu dois embrasser la fille que tu préfères ici. Sur la bouche bien sûr !!! »

Tous se mirent à rire, sauf Nêji qui marmonna quelques mots tels que « je me vengerai » et « t'es un homme mort ». Tout à coup, le Hyuga sourit à Kiba avant de s'approcher lentement d'Ino. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jolie blonde, sous les yeux horrifiés de l'homme chien qui se retint d'hurler pendant qu'Akamaru mordait le bras de Nêji. Le bref baiser déclencha les plaisanteries de Lee et Naruto, le dégoût d'Ino, la colère de Kiba, le plaisir de vengeance de Nêji et la peine de Kazan…

Ino regarda Kiba : il avait les larmes aux yeux et avait les mains qui saignaient à force d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle lui fit signe de ne rien dire, de rester calme mais il n'en pouvait plus : il sortit.

« Naruto, je te passe mon tour. Je reviens.

- Ok, cool !!!!! »

* * *

« Kiba ?

- Lâche-moi, sale traître !

- Kiba, je l'ai pas touchée…

- Comment ça tu l'as pas touchée ??? Tu te fous de moi Nêji !!! »

Soudain, Kiba et Akamaru semblèrent se rassembler en un même être1, une sorte de loup gigantesque. Nêji n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que ce monstre lui fonça dedans et le fit tomber à terre. Par réflexe, il se protégea le visage avec ses bras et essaya de trouver le point faible de son adversaire grâce au byakugan. Le « monstre », qui se révélait être un loup à deux têtes qui faisait au moins 3 mètres de haut, s'acharnait sur lui à coup de griffes tout en mordant les jambes de Nêji.

Le corps de Nêji se mitalorsà tourner sur lui-même 2, expulsant au passage tout son chakkra, et formant ainsi une sorte de bouclier qui déviait toutes les attaques du loup géant. Celui-ci tomba à terre sous l'effet de surprise et Nêji en profita pour récupérer. Voyant que son ennemi n'abandonnerait pas, il commença à rassembler le peu de chakkra qu'il lui restait dans ses mains.

_« Si ce loup de malheur me rattaque je lui réserve mon petit HokkeRoku 3 , ça va le mettre KO pour de bon !!! »_

Alors que, le loup à deux têtes se relevant, Nêji se préparait à frapper son ennemi dans ses 64 points névralgiques une main l'arrêta. Il tourna la tête : Ino se trouvait là, les larmes aux yeux.

Le loup à deux têtes laissa place à un Kiba complètement à bout et à un Akamaru blessé. Ino se précipita vers son petit ami tandis que Nêji allait prendre Akamaru dans ses mains pour l'amener à Hinata, la seule à pouvoir le soigner.

« Kiba, tu vas bien ?

- Euh… Nan pas trop…

- Kiba, oh je suis tellement désolée ! Nêji ne m'a pas touchée : on a fait semblant de s'embrasser !!! »

Contrairement à toute attente Kiba sourit et embrassa Ino. « Je me suis battu pour rien mais c'est pas grave : c'était pour toi ! »

* * *

Nêji alla chercher Hinata, lui expliquant discrètement la situation, et l'amena auprès d'Akamaru qu'il avait allongé sur un coussin sur un banc. Après seulement 5 minutes, la blessure du chien fut pansée et Hinata déclara : « Il faut juste qu'il se repose, c'est pas très grave. »

Akamaru se releva et rejoignit péniblement son maître que Nêji surveillait du coin de l'œil. _« Tout s'arrange… Il m'a quand même fait mal ce monstre… »_ Hinata, qui regardait timidement son cousin, lui proposa de le soigner. Une fois que toutes ses blessure furent examinées et soignées par Hinata, ils retournèrent se rassoire auprès de leurs amis. Le jeu continuait…

* * *

« Ben disons que… je sais que Sakura m'aimera jamais : elle aime trop Sasuke ! Mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre… enfin je crois !

- Qui c'est ? qui c'est ? demanda Naruto en criant.

- Hé ! une question à la fois ! se défendit Lee. Bon, Kazan, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité…

-Alors, pourquoi tu portes toujours des gants ? Je sais que c'est une question idiote mais ça me trouble…

- Et ben…heu… »

Kazan n'en dit pas plus, elle ôta son gant droit, découvrant une main entièrement brûlée, sous les yeux horrifiés de ces amis.

« J'ai eu un petit accident quand j'étais petite… Si je porte des gants c'est pour éviter à mes amis de voir cette horreur…

- Dé…désolé ! firent-ils, tous plus gênés les uns que les autres.

- C'est pas grave… Oh ! Il faut qu'on aille faire à manger nan ? tu viens Chôji ?

- J'arrive » dit-il en se léchant d'avance les babines.

Les autres décidèrent d'arrêter leur jeu. Kiba et Ino revinrent à peine deux secondes après et allèrent voir Nêji.

« Je suis désolé Nêji…

- Pas grave… On s'est bien battus hein ?

- Ouais, je t'ai quand même largement surpassé…

- Tu rigoles, là ? Si tu crois que ta transformation débile m'a fait peur, tu te mes le doigt dans l'œil !!!

- C'est bon, les garçons vous étiez tous les deux géniaux ! dit Ino pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- ….. »

Les deux garçons allèrent se doucher, boudant et se félicitant chacun de leur côté. Ino se sentie plus légère, son cœur se calmait enfin. _« J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient s'entre-tuer… tout ça pour rien…enfin pour moi… » _Un sourire apparut sur son visage, elle se mit à courir pour rattraper son petit ami.

« Kiba !

- Oui ?

- Ce que tu as fait, c'était vraiment… merci. »

L'homme- chien plaqua Ino contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui murmurant « Je t'aime » à l'oreille, il la serra dans ses bras et la laissa pour aller prendre la douche qu'il avait méritée.

* * *

A peine entré dans la cuisine, Chôji alla dans le local contiguë à la celle-ci chercher les animaux qu'il avait dépecés. Il proposa de faire. Kazan qui n'était pas très bonne cuisinière préféra laisser faire son partenaire pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle entassé depuis deux jours déjà sur l'évier.

« Kazan, tu sais où sont les allumettes ?

- Nan, tu les trouves pas ?

- Nan, j'ai cherché partout…

- Bon, pas grave. »

Kazan se dirigea vers le four assez ancien – il fonctionnait comme une sorte de barbecue - et mit sa main au dessus. Une étincelle jaillit alors de celle-ci et un feu s'alluma. Chôji se frotta les yeux et regarda à nouveau. Il n'avait pas rêvé, Kazan avait bien allumé un feu avec…ses mains ? Devant l'expression qu'affichait Chôji, Kazan s'expliqua :

« En fait, je peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais des fois y a des sortes d'étincelles qui se font en moi et…

- C'est… bizarre ! Mais c'est pas grave, tant qu'on peut faire griller ce lapin si délicieux !!! » Sur ce Chôji mit le lapin qu'il tenait comme un trésor entre ses mains sur une grille et ils attendirent.

* * *

Shikamaru regarda l'horloge du salon, cela faisait déjà un bout de temps que Sasuke et Sakura étaient partis. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça, il s'inquiétait plus pour Sasuke.

_« Il était bizarre… Cette expression qu'il avait quand Sakura est venu le voir à midi, et le fait qu'il m'ait demandé à ce que se soit Chôji qui change de groupe… J'm'y connaît pas trop, mais je jurerai qu'il a, ne serait-ce qu'un petit faible pour Sakura… »_

Naruto pensait lui aussi dans son coin à tout ça, lui aussi avait vu les yeux de Sasuke quand Sakura était venue. Ceux qui ne le connaissait pas auraient trouvé ça normal, mais lui, Naruto, le connaissait très bien. Cette espèce de joie qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux… _« Pourquoi ? Il a jamais fait attention à elle, alors pourquoi maintenant ??? » _Une larme roula sur la joue du blond.

« Naruto ?

- Oui ? fit-il en essuyant ses yeux mouillés. Ah, Hinata !

- Tu… tu vas bien ?

- Ouais…

- Je vais changé ton pansement d'accord ? »

Naruto la laissa faire. C'était si agréable qu'une fille fasse attention à vous comme Hinata le faisait pour lui. Hinata avait toujours été là où Naruto attendait Sakura, toujours là pour l'aider, pour le rassurer, le soutenir. Naruto regarda son infirmière personnelle, Hinata était vraiment jolie. Elle l'avait toujours été… Quelque chose se passa alors, Naruto glissa sa main jusqu'à rencontrer celle d'Hinata. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et devint toute rouge. Pensant qu'elle rougissait parce qu'elle était gênée, le blond retira sa main.

« Na…Naruto… je… je t'aime » lâcha enfin Hinata après toutes ces années.

* * *

Quelques petites infos utiles sur ce chapitre :

1 **JinJuu Combi Henge : Soutourou :**  
Il faut le maître et son compagnon canin pour réaliser cette métamorphose. Permet de se changer en un loup géant a deux têtes, augmentant considérablement la force de frappe.

2 **Hakke Shô Kaiten**  
Spécialité de la souke des Hyuuga. Technique permettant d'expulser son chakkra par tout le corps, et de tourner sur soit même pour dévier toute attaque physique.

3 **Hakke RokuJyuYonShô**  
Technique de Jyuken. L'utilisateur vise 64 points névralgiques du système de chakkra de son adversaire et lui coupe ainsi tout circulation de chakkra dans le corps.

* * *

Ca y est, elle l'a dit!!! Ouaisssssssssss!!!!!!!!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous vous êtes pas dit _"Oh lala elle essaye de faire de l'action c'est pitoyable!"_ T.T Oui j'ai essayé, et oui c'est pas terrible...mais bon au moins j'ai essayé!

Voilà, laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ce chapitre! J'essaieré de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain, bye!!


	10. Il comprend enfin!

Salut tout le monde!

Voilà enfin le 10ème chapitre, un chapitre dédicacé aux fans de Naru/Hina!! 

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Dark-Lee : oui Hinata a enfin craché le morceau! Et tu vas être content car voilà la suite...

Marionnette:Voilà la suite, avec la pelle qui manquait!!! et la réaction de Naruto est aussi là, alors dépêches-toi de lire!!!

Sakura 007: Ca y est! re-voilà enfin Saku et Sasu!

**BONNE LECTURE ET (ca n'a rien à voir mais bon...) JOYEUX NOEL!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre X : Il comprend enfin!!!

_Naruto la laissa faire. C'était si agréable qu'une fille fasse attention à vous comme Hinata le faisait pour lui. Hinata avait toujours été là où Naruto attendait Sakura, toujours là pour l'aider, pour le rassurer, le soutenir. Naruto regarda son infirmière personnelle, Hinata était vraiment jolie. Elle l'avait toujours été… Quelque chose se passa alors, Naruto glissa sa main jusqu'à rencontrer celle d'Hinata. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et devint toute rouge. Pensant qu'elle rougissait parce qu'elle était gênée, le blond retira sa main._

_« Na…Naruto… je… je t'aime » lâcha enfin Hinata après toutes ces années._

Dix secondes passèrent, dix longues secondes avant qu' Hinata ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Une fois qu'elle eut pris conscience de ses paroles, celle-ci se mit à courir et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Kiba se retourna alors vers Naruto, qui demeurait bouche-bée.

« T'es vraiment un crétin Naruto ! T'as vu ce que t'as fait ??? » cria celui-ci en direction du blond avant de rejoindre son amie.

Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Naruto : lui qui avait toujours été amoureux de Sakura, qui n'avait jamais regardé d'autres filles qu'elle, serait-ce possible qu'il ressente réellement quelque chose pour Hinata ? Car ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis, c'était de l'amour… Il revoyait Hinata qui lui soufflait la réponse à l'examen de classe moyenne, Hinata qui rougissait chaque fois qu'elle le voyait lui, Hinata qui le pansait, Hinata qui lui souriait, qui l'évitait… qui l'aimait ? Comment pouvait-il être si bête ??? C'était si évident ! Il n'avait jamais rien vu, il ne voyait que Sakura, mais Sakura, elle, que –ou plutôt qui ?- voyait-elle ? Sasuke…

* * *

Kiba toqua doucement et entra. Hinata était allongée sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller. L'homme chien alla s'asseoir à côté de celle-ci et lui caressa amicalement le dos. 

« Tu as bien fait Hinata, tu as enfin battu ta timidité !

- snnniff… tu…tu crois ? demanda Hinata, la gorge serrée.

- Oui, je suis fier de toi… Mais je ne comprend toujours pas comment tu peux aimer un imbécile pareil ! » répondit Kiba dans un clin d'œil, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître un sourire sur le visage d'Hinata « Ah ! je te préfère comme ça ! »

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, découvrant un Naruto essoufflé par toutes ses émotions. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la jeune Hyuga tandis que Kiba sortit.

« Je…je suis désolé Hinata… désolé de n'avoir rien vu. »

Kyubi se réveilla alors à l'intérieur de Naruto et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase, le poussa contre Hinata. Toujours sous le contrôle de Kyubi, Naruto glissa ses mains autour des hanches d'Hinata et posa ses lèvres sur celles, si attirantes, de la jeune fille. Hinata ne répliqua pas, elle se laissa faire, elle laissa faire ce qu'elle avait tant attendu…

_« Et bah ! Il sait y faire avec les femmes ce débile ! N'empêche que je comprend toujours pas comment Hinata peut l'aimer… »_

* * *

« Bon, moi je vais me coucher…Je suis crevée ! » déclara Ino, suivie de près par Kazan, Lee et Chôji. Tous se dirigèrent donc vers leurs chambres, y comprit Kiba qui sortait discrètement de la chambre d'Hinata, et laissèrent Neji et Shikamaru seuls.

* * *

Naruto s'aperçut qu'Hinata était morte de fatigue, aussi il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la laisser se reposer et d'aller se coucher. Il ouvrit la porte et, au moment où il allait sortir, retourna auprès d'Hinata et la serra fort dans ses bras. 

« Je t'aime Hinata.

- Moi aussi… »

* * *

« Tu crois que Sakura et Sasuke vont bientôt rentrer ? demanda Nêji. 

- Nan, j'crois pas… Ils seront là demain. »

Sur ce, les deux garçons se turent. Une heure passa ainsi, sans un bruit, avant qu'ils ne se décident à aller, eux-aussi, se coucher.

* * *

TOC TOC TOC 

Kazan ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa. Elle regarda son réveil : 5h20. Avait-on vraiment toquer à sa porte où avait-elle rêvé ? Comme pour répondre à sa question trois coups retentirent à nouveau.

« J'arrive »

Elle se leva, enfila sa robe de chambre et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon puis alla ouvrir. « Nêji ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai compris.

- T'as compris quoi ?

- Ce qui coule en toi, c'est de la lave, hein ?

- Euh, entre. » dit-elle avant de refermer la porte. Elle posa alors son regard sur son « invité », comment se pouvait-il qu'il sache ?

Nêji reprit alors la parole : « Je sais pas si tu le sais, mais tous les Hyuga possèdent le Byakugan, avec ça on sait beaucoup de choses très utiles…, dit-il en montrant ses yeux blancs. Comme voir à travers les choses, ce qui permet de voir le chakkra. Dès que je t'ai vu j'ai remarqué ce liquide qui n'est ni du chakkra, ni du sang, qui coule en toi. C'est vraiment de la lave ?

- Ouais… En fait j'ai des origines d'un clan, le clan A'tamaru, qui utilisait le Katon comme personne. Tous les membres de ce clan possèdent un peu de lave en eux, leur permettant de maîtriser le feu à petites doses. Il se trouve que moi j'en ai plus de 10litres qui coule en moi et qui se renouvelle à l'infini après chaque attaque. Très pratique en somme !

- Comme tu dis…

- Mais s'il te plaît Nêji, ne dis rien à personne.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça... »

Leur discussion prit fin ainsi. Nêji laissa Kazan tranquille et alla préparer, dans sa grande bonté, le petit déjeuner. Kazan, elle, alla se doucher et se préparer. Toutefois une question trottait dans sa tête : s'il savait pour la lave, se pouvait-il qu'il sache pour son œil ? _« Impossible, tout bonnement impossible… enfin j'espère… »_

_"Oua, Kazan doit être super forte alors! Je l'aime encore plus!!!"_

* * *

Tout le monde était en train de déjeuner quand Sakura pénétra, suivie de Sasuke, dans le Stadium. Elle remercia Dino (l'épicier) d'un signe de main et ferma la porte. 

« Désolé de revenir seulement maintenant ! Mais il y a eu une tempête et… » Sakura s'arrêta là en voyant tous l'air moqueur qui était apparu sur les visages de tous ces amis.

« Ouais on y croit… » marmonna Lee dans sa barbe., suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende.

« Alors vous êtes ensemble, ça y est ? » renchérit Tenten.

Sakura sourit jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Sasuke se frappa la tête de la main. Chôji qui avait remarqué les tremblements des deux amoureux partit faire du thé et revint à peine 30 secondes plus tard avec deux tasses brûlantes.

* * *

« Voua ! Chôji comment tu fais ça ? s'étonna (tout seul) Naruto. 

De quoi ?

Faire du thé en moins d'une minute ?

Je l'avais préparé pour moi et Kazan…

Ah… » fit le jeune garçon, déçu.

* * *

Sakura et Sasuke s'assirent sur le canapé. Tous les autres attendaient impatiemment la réponse, même si on la connaissait rien qu'en regardant l'air qu'affichait Sakura. Jamais elle n'avait paru si heureuse ! Contre toute attente, ce fut Sasuke qui brisa le suspense : « Ouais on est ensemble… » 

Tout le monde se précipita alors autour d'eux pour les féliciter. Sakura était aux anges _« C'est exactement comme je me l'imaginais ! » _tandis que Sasuke souhaitait être une taupe pour se terrer sous terre… Tous ces gens qui souriait de leur bonheur, car oui, il était heureux ! Enfin, ilS étaient heureux… Mais ça lui faisait peur, jamais il n'avait était heureux avant…jamais ! Est-ce que ça allait durer ? Est-ce que Sakura l'aimait vraiment ? Est-ce qu'elle ne se lassera pas de lui ? Toutes ces questions lui donnaient mal à la tête… Il décida de vivre au jour le jour son amour. _« On verra bien… »

* * *

Voilà c'était un chapitre spécial Naru/Hina... pour les fans de ce couple! Sinon vous avez enfin appris des choses sur la mystérieuse Kazan! _

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !?!

**

* * *

**

BONNES FETES A TOUS!!!

Bye!!!


	11. Aura meurtrière?

Salut salut!!!

Voilà, j'ai fini de taperle 11eme chapitre!!! En espérant qu'il est pas trop court (j'ai essayé de faire vite et bien) et qu'il vous plaira!!!

Je vous souhaite à tous une Bonne Lecture!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Marionnette: Merci bocoup!!! Ouais, avoir un démon en soi ça peut être un peu gênant parfois, mais là ça a servi à quelque chose! Sinon ben Sasuke heureux, j'ai du mal à y croire quand je me relis...plus l'habitude de le voir souffrir... hn?

cassandra: Merci!!!

mymy: Bon ben le couple sasu/saku évolue pas trop dans ce chpaitre mais j'en parle pas mal... par contre j'ai laissé un peu Naru/Hina à partMais j'y reviendrais plus tard...

* * *

**Chapitre XI : Aura meurtrière???**

Peu après le retour de Sakura et Sasuke, tous les ninjas décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ce qu'ils firent donc.

Sasuke ne pouvant se résigner à quitter toute une nuit sa Sakura, il attendit que tout le monde soit dans sa chambre pour sortit discrètement de la sienne. Il traversa le couloir et rejoignit sur la pointe des pieds la chambre de sa bien-aimée.

« Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- Euh disons que je suis avec Tenten et Kazan…

- Ah… Bah c'est pas grave…

- Mais si tu veux, je te rejoindrais quand on aura fini…

- OK, je t'attends…

- Je vais essayer de faire vite. Je t'aime. »

Sasuke répondit par un baiser et retourna, déçu, dans sa chambre. En chemin, il rencontra Nêji qui cherchait Kazan.

« Elle est dans la chambre de Sakura. Mais attends un peu parce qu'elles parlent de ché pas quoi…

- Ah, pas grave ça peut attendre… Tu vas te coucher là ?

- Ben j'sais pas… J'ai pas envie de dormir…

- Tu veux qu'on sorte un peu ?

- Ouais… »

Sur ce les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, en ignorant Ino et Kiba qui s'embrassaient tendrement dans le salon, assis en face de la cheminée.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Tenten. 

- Oh, euh rien… répondit Sakura, légèrement rouge.

- Ah... c'était Sasuke ?demandèrent Tenten et Kazan en souriant.

- Ouais…

- Tu peux aller le voir, si tu veux.

- Nan on a un problème à régler avant ! N'est-ce pas Kazan ?

- Ouais on va s'occuper de toi Tenten » répondit celle-ci en souriant.

* * *

Shikamaru essayait de dormir mais rien à faire, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. 

_Flash-back : _

_« Naruto je te passe mon tour. Je reviens._

_- Ok, cool !!!!! Alors, Tenten action ou vérité ?_

_- Hum… vérité !_

_- Est-ce que tu aimes quelqu'un ici ?_

_- Ouais…_

_- Quand je dis ici, ça veut dire dans cette salle._

_- Ah… bah toujours ouais »_

Shikamaru ne cessait de revoir cette scène dans sa tête. Le moment où Tenten avait dit « Bah toujours ouais » en le regardant. Il savait que quand Naruto avait précisé que « ici » désigné uniquement le salon c'était pour savoir si Tenten aimait toujours Nêji qui venait de partir. Alors elle ne l'aimait plus ??? Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais il ressentait… une sorte de joie mêlée à de l'espoir qui l'envahissait. Il tourna encore un petit quart d'heure dans son lit avant de s'endormir enfin.

* * *

« Alors tu l'aimes ? 

- Je sais pas… Peut être…

- Tenten, quand on pense sans arrêt à quelqu'un, que l'on regarde toutes les 5 minutes si son regard est rivé sur nous… C'est qu'il y a quelque chose…

- Comment tu sais que je pense tout le temps à lui ?

- Je le sens, répondit Kazan d'un air mystérieux.

- Et puis pour les regards, c'est justement ça le problème : il ne me regarde jamais !!!

- Tu vois, tu l'aimes !!! fit Sakura…

- Détrompes-toi… continua Kazan.

- Peut-être que je l'aime… Mais je dois lui dire ? »

* * *

« Alors ça fait quoi de sortir avec Sakura ? 

- Bizarre… Je pensais pas sortir avec quelqu'un un jour… Je pensais même pas pouvoir tomber amoureux !!!

- Tout le monde le peut… Même si notre cœur est envahi par la haine : il peut y avoir un coup de vent qui balaie cette haine et la chasse pour prendre sa place… Ton coup de vent était Sakura…

- Et toi, qui est ton coup de vent ?

- Aha… Il me faut le trouver.

- Je suis sûr que c'est déjà fait… Au fait, en parlant de Kazan…

- On ne parlait pas de Kazan…le coupa Nêji.

- Ah je pensais ! fit Sasuke dans un clin d'œil. Bon, comme je disais : je la sens pas cette fille : elle est bizarre…

- Toi aussi, tu as senti cette aura meurtrière en elle…

- Ouais, je l'ai vue dès la première seconde… Tu crois qu'elle est dangereuse pour nous ?

- Je ne pense pas, elle l'aurait déjà tenté quelque chose si c'était le cas…

- Elle est si forte que ça ?"

Les garçons parlèrent encore un moment puis, le froid s'installant, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Ils passèrent devant la porte de Sakura pour voir où cela en était. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à toquer la porte s'ouvrit. Un cri retentit : celui de Sakura.

« Calme-toi Saku, c'est moi !

- Excuse mais, vous nous espionniez ???

- Nan, on vient juste d'arriver ! se défendirent les garçons.

- Ouais…firent les trois filles en chœur .

- Bon, bonne nuit tout le monde !! déclara Tenten en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit !

- Hum, Kazan ? On peut se parler ?

- Pas de problèmes… On vous laisse !!! »

Sasuke, un sourire en coin, pénétra dans la chambre de Sakura. Dès que la porte fut fermée, il l'attrapa par le bras, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, ses mains quelques peu baladeuses…

* * *

Kazan et Nêji allèrent dans le salon que Kiba et Ino avaient enfin quitté et s'assirent. Un long silence s'installa… Nêji le rompit : 

« Je voulais savoir, ça te dit qu'on fasse un combat demain pour voir comment sont tes pouvoirs ?

- Pas de problèmes… T'es fatigué toi ?

- Nan pourquoi ?

- Ben moi non plus, alors on peut le faire maintenant ce combat nan ?

- Allons-y !!! »

Nêji, suivi de Kazan, montèrent les escaliers et rentrèrent dans la salle 2 pendant que tous dormaient…

* * *

Alors je peux vous dire qu'on en saura un peu plus sur Kazan au prochain chapitre (grâce au combat Neji vs Kazan) que des nouveaux couples arrivent (vous voyez des quels je veux parler) et que Naruto va bientôt partir pour aller s'entraîner avec Jiraya, Lee avec Gaï et peut être d'autres, il faut que je voie...

Voilà, laissez mois des reviews (Please T.T) !!!

Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Combat!

**Salut tout le monde!**

Bon, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis de chapitres depuis... plus d'un mois? ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh je suis trop en retard!

Chuis trop désolée mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps et, je l'avoue, j'ai un peu délaissé cette fic pour une autre... Bon en tout cas voilà le 12ème chapitre d'**Objectif: s'entraîner! **

Bonne lecture!

_« Pensées des personnages »_

« Paroles »

**

* * *

**

Chapitre XII : Combat

Nêji, suivi de Kazan, montèrent les escaliers et rentrèrent dans la salle 2 pendant que tous dormaient…

Nêji commença à s'échauffer un peu pendant que Kazan se dirigea vers un tas de tapis disposé dans un coin de la salle. Là, elle ôta sa longue veste jaune-orangé, découvrant ainsi un haut fait en métal souple, et remonta ses gants noirs jusqu'aux coudes. Elle fit quelques étirements puis, s'apercevant que Nêji la regardait fixement, s'excusa.

« Hum, désolée… On commence ?

- Si tu veux ouais…

- Ok ! »

Le combat commença alors par une attaque directe de Nêji qui fonça sur Kazan. Celle-ci n'eut aucun mal à esquiver malgré la vitesse du garçon et, mieux, réussit à lui attraper le bras. Le jeune Hyuuga mit son byakugan en route, cherchant le Tenketsu (1) le plus simple à toucher et le moins dangereux quand il sentit son bras chauffer. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua que de la vapeur sortait de ses pores tandis que le chaleur se faisait de plus en plus présente, voir même brûlante. Kazan lâcha enfin le bras de Nêji, devenu rouge, en souriant légèrement devant l'air ahuri de son ami.

« Ca va ?

- Tes…tes pouvoirs sont assez impressionnants… Mais moins que les miens ! »

Nêji, légèrement blessé dans sa légendaire fierté, lança alors son célèbre Hakke Rokku (2) sur Kazan qui forma, juste à temps, une bulle de feu autour d'elle. Malgré cette défense imparable lancée rapidement par la jeune fille, Nêji avait eu le temps de frapper deux de ses Tenketsu. Le bouclier s'éteignit après quelques minutes et Kazan se laissa tomber, en manque de chakkra.

«ha… Bien joué Nêji… ha… je sais pas quels Tenketsu tu as touchés mais…ha… ils sont très douloureux !

- Chuis désolé… Attends, fit-il en relevant Kazan, viens t'asseoir là.

- Merci…

- Ca va aller ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Hinata ?

- Nan, tu vas la réveiller ! T'inquiètes, ça va passer…nh ?

- Ouais, logiquement tu devrais aller mieux dans… 2heures.

- 2 heures ? Technique infaillible hein ? demanda Kazan en souriant.

- Technique du clan Hyuuga ! En parlant de ça, tu aurais pu me prévenir que t'avais le… »

Nêji s'arrêta, Kazan venait de s'endormir sur son épaule. _« Au moins elle sentira moins la douleur… »_ Nêji s'adossa au mur tandis que Kazan, dans son sommeil, bougea et posa sa tête sur les jambes du jeune Hyuuga devenu cramoisi. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux tout en la regardant dormir. Elle ressemblait à une jeune enfant ainsi… Elle semblait si pure, si naïve…

* * *

Les mains quelques peu baladeuses de Sasuke ne dérangeaient pas Sakura outre mesure. En effet, celle-ci se laissait caresser le dos par les mains glaciales de son ami tout en l'embrassant goulûment. Le Sharingan poussa Sakura jusqu'à la salle de bain et, tous deux, se mirent en sous vêtements avant de prendre une douche ensemble. La douche en question, qui se devait d'être sensuelle, se transforma en une bataille d'eau sans merci entre les deux amoureux.

* * *

Shikamaru se leva. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et n'avait cessé de se retourné dans son lit. Il s'habilla rapidement, se débarbouilla et alla prendre l'air. Se pourrait-il que lui, Shikamaru, l'éternel boudeur soit … amoureux ? Et de Tenten qui plus est !

« _Pffffffff c'est galère… Si chuis amoureux je vais devenir complètement gaga comme Sakura et Ino ! En plus Tenten a toujours aimé Nêji… Et puis chuis même pas sûr d'être amoureux… amoureux, rien que ce mot me donne envie de vomir !_

- Shika ? Déjà debout ?

- Ino, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

- Kiba ronfle…c'est insupportable ! Et puis comme il faisait beau, j'en ai profité pour sortir un peu…

- Mh. T'aurais pu t'habiller avant de sortir ! »

Ino, surprise par ses paroles, fut prise d'un doute et devint rouge comme une tomate. Elle se regarda de haut en bas avant de se reprendre et de se mettre à crier :

« Mais chuis habillée crétin!

- Mh ? On dirait une chemise de nuit…

- Pfffffff t'es vraiment un golchou Shika !

- ……………

- Au fait avec Tenten … ? demanda Ino avec un air détaché pour se venger.

- Tu me saoule ! répondit Shikamaru en s'éloignant.

- Mais, attends ! Shika, reviens ! » cria Ino en se mettant à courir après Shikamaru.

« _Pfiou, au moins ici elle me laissera tranquille… Mh ? _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !»

Shikamaru sortit en courant du terrier où il avait trouvé refuge, alertant ainsi Ino qui se ramena aussitôt. Celle-ci trouva un Shikamaru complètement affolé devant une petite fouine sans défense.

« Tu…tu as eu peur de… de ça ? demanda Ino en étouffant ses rires.

- Dans le noir, ça devient très effrayant !

- MWAMWAAAAHAHAHA ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas séduire Tenten ! MWAMWAAAAHAHAHA !

- Pfffffffffff dégage Ino ! »

* * *

Hinata fut réveillée par le soleil qui recommençait à chauffer avec l'arrivée du printemps. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle observa un moment un couple d'oiseaux se chamailler puis, voyant que le soleil était déjà proche du zénith, elle se changea et sortit de sa chambre. Tout le monde était à table, tout le monde riait et mangeait. Hinata se sentit alors bien, extrêmement bien. Elle s'assit à côté de son cousin qui ne quittait pas Kazan des yeux et commença à manger.

Deux mains brûlantes se posèrent sur ses yeux alors qu'elle tartinait un bout de pain.

« Qui c'est ?

- Hum…Naruto ! »

Le blond lui répondit par un long baiser puis lui piqua sa tartine avant de retourner s'entraîner avec Sasuke. Sasuke ?

« Au fait Sakura… Vous avez bien rigolé avec Sasuke hier ? demanda Tenten.

- Hein ? fit celle-ci tout en rougissant.

- Ben… ché pas je vous entendez rire et crier…

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh s'étonna Kiba.

- Nan ! c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! se défendit –vainement- Sakura.

- Hum… c'est pas ce que disent tes joues ! » ajouta l'homme chien.

Sakura essaya tant bien que mal de leur raconter la vérité… Mais Kiba, que ses histoires mettent dans un état indescriptible, en rajoutaient de plus en plus. Sakura abandonnna ce combat perdu d'avance et finit de déjeuner en laissant couler les vannes de Kiba.

Après le petit déjeuner les garçons décidèrent de tous s'entraîner tandis que les filles, elles, préférèrent se prélasser dans le bain immense qu'abritait une toute petite salle cachée derrière lesdeux salles d'entraînements.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre est pas trop court et que vous avez aimé, même si il se passa pas grand-chose...T.T Bon laissez moi des reviews pour vos critiques ou questions...

Bye!

P.S: voilà queqlues infos sur ce chapitre...

(1) Les Tenketsu sont les points vitaux.

(2) Pour ceux qui ne s'en rappellent pas (ou ne le savent pas ) le Hakke Rokku est une technique des Hyuuga qui consiste à frapper tous les Tenketsu du corps de l'adversaire et ainsi à bloquer la ciculation de son Chakra.


End file.
